


Christmas Surprise

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just received a present. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees blond hair and a flash of green. Why? Is it a trap, or is it something completely different? OneShot Draco/Harry. Once again, Draco/Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me!  
Note: This is just a Christmas one-shot. I've actually never written anything for Harry's Generation (I usually do Next Gen, or WolfStar love), so this is a first for me xD. Hope you enjoy!  
Pairings: Draco/Harry- if you don't like, don't read! No one's forcing you.  
OneShot:  
"Here." Someone said shoving a parcel into Harry's stomach. The teenager reflexively grabbed the box, securing it so it wouldn't fall. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair and a flash of green before he glanced down at the box in his arms.   
It was pretty heavy for its size and wrapped in Christmas paper with a decorative bow on top.   
Harry glanced up again and spotted Draco Malfoy staring at him from the stairs. The other teen locked eyes with Harry before, looking down briefly. Then Draco turned around and walked away.   
Harry couldn't help but stare after him until he disappeared from his sight. His heart was more than a bit erratic and he swore that there was a blush on his face.  
Why would Draco give him anything?   
It was probably something horrible, or a trap/prank/joke... right? Nothing else really made sense. Why would Draco Malfoy, give him -Harry Potter- a Christmas gift? Didn't Malfoy hate his guts?   
And he sure as Hell didn't know about Harry's secret crush. No way in Hell. Ever since he'd started getting those bloody butterflies for the Slytherin, Harry had locked them up tight and thrown away the key down a deep, dark hole. Nobody knew. Not Hermione and absolutely not Ron. He could just imagine their faces if they ever found out. Full of horror and maybe(definitely) a bit of disgust. Probably not because it was another bloke, but because it was Draco Malfoy.   
Harry was ripped out of his musing when someone took the gift out of his hands and shook it experimentally. "Who's this for, Harry?" Ron asked with another shake, ear held close to the box to see if he could somehow guess what it was by the way it moved and rattled.  
Even Harry was surprised with himself when he quickly snatched the gift out of Ron's hands and held it close to his chest.   
Ron raised an eyebrow, eyes going from Harry's rapidly reddening face, to the box held protectively at his chest. Suddenly, Ron's eyes lightened with understanding. "That's from a girl, isn't it?! Who?!"  
"I-I dunno..." Harry stuttered, not wanting to say who it was from and not wanting to give Ron a reason to start pestering him all day to spill. Better to deny the identity and say that he had absolutely no idea. That way Ron could go off into his own world and start guessing outloud to himself. "Someone just pushed it into my hands, couldn't tell who it was..."  
"Really?" Ron asked incredulously. He stared at the gift for a moment, before taking a look around them. There were girls everywhere, and his gaze stopped on every single one. "Maybe it was a Ravenclaw girl? They're shy, right? Or was it a Hufflepuff? Hmm..."  
Harry walked away, leaving Ron to his musings. He first needed to find out if there was something bad in the box... Wasn't there a spell that revealed if there was a hex or something menacing? He had to ask Hermione....   
Where had she run off to, anyway?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After finding his other best friend and asking about the spell, Harry made his way to the Common Room. Since it was still early, no one was back from lunch. There might have been a few stragglers still asleep in bed but Harry wasn't too worried about them. Everyone was allowed to sleep in during the Christmas break. Heck, the only reason Harry and Ron had gotten up early was because of something they'd forgotten to turn in the day before. Luckily, it hadn't been rejected.   
Quickly, he made his way up the stairs and to the dorm he shared with Ron and the other guys from their year. Thankfully, it was deserted.   
Harry went over to his desk and took out the gift. He pointed his wand at it and whispered the spell just in case anyone came in and watched with baited breath. He was expecting something to happen.  
Nothing did.   
Stunned, Harry just looked at it for a good moment before shakily reaching out and tugging the bow. It unravelled and slipped to the side. Next, Harry began to take off the wrapping, being extra careful not to rip it. He didn't know why he was being so gentle with paper, he just felt like it...  
Next was the box. Harry gripped either side of the flaps, opened them, and peered inside. On top was a card. Harry took it out and studied it. All it said on the envelope was Harry in very elegant cursive. It put Harry's handwriting to shame, not that it needed any help in that department. He opened that and slid out the card. The was a picture of a christmas tree, with snow falling down around it. There was also a couple standing just in front of the tree, holding hands. Harry couldn't see their faces because they were facing the tree.  
A smile slipped on Harry's face, and he flipped open the card.  
Harry,   
I hope you have a great Christmas.  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry blinked in surprise. Sure it was short, but if was friendly. And coming from Draco... That was a lot..  
Harry's eyes drifted down to the box again. He gasped in surprise and he reached inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco?" Harry called, finally catching the blond by himself.   
The teen stopped, and by the look on his face, he hadn't been expecting Harry to be there. It wasn't a surprise though since Harry had been hiding under his invisibility cloak. He felt like such a stalker, but he had to know why... Why Draco had stepped out of his snobby image. And why with Harry..  
"Thank you..." Harry breathed out, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. After staring into those eyes, Harry couldn't help but drop his gaze. He felt his face turn red and he was pretty sure that Draco couldn't miss it either. "I-I really like your gift... Um.. I was just wondering... why...? I mean... don't you hate m-"   
The rest of the words were cut off as Draco had moved forward and pressed his lips into Harry's. Draco's hands cupped his face, tilting it slightly up. It was like magic, the way Draco's lips moved gently over his, nibbling a little here and there. Harry found himself melting into the kiss. His legs were like jelly, and he vaguely noticed that he was clinging to Draco. A tongue darted out, wetting Harrys lower lip and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan.   
Draco suddenly pulled away, yet he didn't move completely away. His lips where only a few inches away from Harry's, and he found himself wanting to close the distance. The brunette could feel the others warm breath brush against his face as Draco exhaled. "I don't hate you... I never did."  
And just like that, the warmth was gone, and Harry found himself standing (albeit a little unsteadily) in an empty hallway. He gently reached up to brush his fingers against his mouth... missing Draco's lips pressed against his own.  
A/N: And there it is! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
